


Working Late

by cutaneousmarginalpouch



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Eating out, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Roland Blum is fucking sexy, Roland likes to be spanked, Shameless Smut, She takes Roland for a ride, Slightly Submissive Roland, Spanking, and he fucks sexy, excessive growling, soft aftercare because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutaneousmarginalpouch/pseuds/cutaneousmarginalpouch
Summary: Roland Blum and one of his employees, Emily, have finished working late on a case and he offers her a ride. Which she happily accepts and he enthusiastically makes good on.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my mans Roland getting his dick wet, it's all I've ever wanted for him :,)

Roland Blum was leaning against the door frame of his associates office, Emily Hendson. His jacket, tie and waistcoat had long been shed, a result of the long night of work they were having. He asked Emily if she had called a cab to get home or not.

"Why?" She asked mischievously. "Are you offering me a ride?" Upon saying that, she promptly put her feet on the desk and crossed a leg, her skirt fell to the left leaving a bit of her thigh exposed.

Roland let his eyes rove over her body slowly, starting at her feet and moving upwards. He licked his lips and chuckled. "You ordered a taxi?" She rolled her eyes, but laughed despite herself. 

She batted her eyelashes at him,  
"But I don't have any money-" she played along.

Roland advanced on her like a tiger stalking its prey. He trailed a finger up her leg and then rested his hand just above her knee. "That's ok, doll. I accept alternative methods of payment." He grinned wildly, his eyes shining. He gently knocked her legs off the desk and got down on his knees in front of her. He rested his head on her leg.

"Anything I can do you for?" Roland asked. He winked.

"Isn't the saying, 'do for you'?" Emily teased.

"Well that all depends on whether your end goal is getting eaten out." He stated flatly.

"You're smooth, Roland, I'll give you that." She conceded.

Roland lowered his voice, 

"I'm known as a silver tongued devil in the courtroom but, baby you should see me in the bedroom." His eyes were locked on hers, waiting for her to make the first move or say something. When she did neither of those things, he gently moved her legs apart and began to lean in to show her that he wasn't all talk. A high heel on his shoulder prevented him from advancing to his target. Roland let out a soft huff, 

"If you're worried about experience, I've made a few thighs quake from my tongue in my lifetime, not all of them women-"

"Roland," She stopped him and leaned forward, "I thought that I was supposed to be paying you?"

"Emily, I think you're underestimating how much I love pussy." He tried to advance but she, again, stopped him with a look.

"How about we go to your office before discussing this further?" She offered.

"What is this, a fuckin' contract?" Blum sounded incredulous.

Emily stood up first, dragging Roland up by his suspenders with her.

"As soon as we hit the bed, I'm getting your cock in my mouth." She whispered hotly into his ear before latching onto his neck with her teeth and giving a little bite. Roland groaned, hardening in his Armani dress slacks.

"Yeah, let's get to my office right goddamn now," the wild haired lawyer agreed. Although office is a loose term for what it really was, a white-collar kink room that Roland Blum happened to store a desk in.

He allowed her to lead him to the bedroom and back him against the bed frame.

"Down, boy." She said, giving Roland a gentle shove. He hit the mattress and bounced a bit. He got up on his elbows and gazed up at her with lust darkened eyes.

"How do you want me?" Roland asked expectantly, giving Emily a wolfish grin. 

"You're perfect just the way you are." She said as she straddled his lap, smoothing down his shirtfront and then began to undo the buttons on his partially open shirt. When Emily got to the end of her button trail, she yanked his button up from its previously tucked position. She stuck her fingers under the waistband of his trousers and chased it around until it hit his suspenders, she removed them efficiently. She slipped her hands under his shirt and ran them all over his chest. Roland gasped as they brushed over his nipples, his cock twitched.

"Oh you're responsive aren't you, Roland?" Emily chided playfully.

"How could I not be with a hot piece of ass like you grindin' down on my crotch?" He shot back.

"Patience." She leaned her head down and licked one of his hard nubs. He moaned.

"Mmmmffffuck that feels good."

Emily started to bite and suck, making little red marks all over his chest. Roland was letting out a string of swears as her teeth and tongue dazzled across his chest. Her hand made its way to his zipper and swiftly undid his fly. Taking him in her hand, she used her thumb to rub her thumb over the slit. 

"How do you want to come the first time?" She asked.

Roland struggled to answer, her hands felt too good. "I like uhhhhhhh the sound of umm that "first time" business, sounds very promising. But AH, suck me, I want your mouth on me. You did promise after all." He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

"Shoes, slacks, and underwear off, please." Emily ordered.

No sooner had it been done when her hands were on Roland. She grabbed his hips and took all of him into her mouth.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ, Emily yes!" He growled. His hips tried to buck, but she held him in place. She pulled her mouth off of him audibly.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you 'patience' this evening, Roland? You need to learn your manners." She idly stroked his length. 

Roland was panting. He uttered something that sounded like "sorry", and muttered under his breath.

"Hm? What was that?" Emily asked, giving his cock a light squeeze.

Roland groaned, "I said, 'I'm sorry, I promise I'll be good." He flashed a smile at her.

"For some odd reason," She leaned in next to his head, "I don't believe you." She whispered into Roland's ear, the warm breath on his neck cause him to shudder.

"Good call." He agreed. And with that, he flipped Emily onto her back.

She was unfazed.

"This isn’t what patience looks like." She snorted.

"Yeah, I know dear, but you've teased me far too much and I'm horny as hell." Saying this, Roland ran his finger along her slit. " Oooh, you're so wet. For me? You shouldn't have." With that, he popped the wetted finger into his mouth. "Mmh, you taste good, too."

Emily was struggling to control her breathing. 

"If you just want to get off, then go ahead and fuck me. But, if you want to feel REALLY good, I suggest you flip us back." She gazed at him with a neutral expression. He gazed right back. He looked up and down her frame one more time before nodding silently and flipping them back to their previous position. Roland gestured elegantly down his body. 

"I'm all yours."

Emily wasted no time taking him back into her mouth and sucking eagerly. She played with his balls, and her hand began to sneak further back. She teased his taint before moving on. Emily's fingertip ghosted Roland's pucker. She gently began to rub it. 

Roland moaned, his large hands grabbed at the sheets.

"Show a little mercy, huh? My asshole is still wrecked from a few nights ago, sweetheart." He complained lightly.

"Too many suppositories?" She teased.

Roland chuckled devilishly, "I had something a helluva lot bigger than suppositories up there." He wiggled gleefully at his own innuendo.

Emily rolled her eyes and returned to sucking him off. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock and she pumped him near the base. 

"God- fuck, I'm so close." He gasped.

She paused long enough to say, "Claim my mouth, then." And busied her mouth once again.

Roland needed no more encouragement. He laid his hands on her head and wove his fingers through her hair and began to roughly fuck into her mouth.

"Oh, Emily" he exclaimed, his grip tightened and he came down her throat with a groan.

"That was goddamn wonderful." Roland sighed.

Emily crawled up onto the bed next to him, and laid face down. After a bit, she began to grind into the bed, desperately aroused. 

"Hey hey hey, what are you doing? Let me help you out." Roland insisted. He flipped, grabbed her knees, and parted her legs. He lowered his head towards her soaking wet cunt, and glanced up at her giving an almost thankful smile before licking a strip up her slit. "Don't be afraid to offer some resistance, baby." He encouraged. So Emily thrust up, meeting his eager tongue. She moaned and writhed as he sucked her clit. His beard tickled her inner thigh. Gently, he slipped one finger into her, pumping in and out. He continued lapping at her cunt as he added another finger and increased the pace. 

Emily was letting out a litany of exclamations.

"Mmpf- Roland oh it's so good. Faster." She requested.

He happily obliged as he added a third finger and crooked his middle one. Emily was seeing stars as he hit her g-spot over and over, mouth still on her pussy. She came, yelling his name. 

He withdrew his fingers and sucked on them one at a time, savoring her taste. Roland kissed a trail leading up to her collar bone and latched on, sucking a bruise into her skin. He moved a bit lower and worried Emily's nipple between his teeth.

She was panting.

"You're a devil, Roland. Absolutely evil."

"Welcome to hell, babe." Is what Roland would have replied with if his mouth wasn't occupied with biting and licking her sensitive nipples. 

"If you don't stop, I'm going to come again. And I would very much prefer to do that on your dick." Emily's voice was full of arousal.

"I don't have a single problem with that, sweetheart. How do you want me to fuck you?" He stroked her arm with his thumb. 

She looked thoughtful for a moment. 

"I want to be on my back so you can growl in my ear. I need to hear all of your noises."

"Oh I think I can manage that." His voice dripped with promise.

Roland, already between Emily's legs, leaned her back until she landed softly on the mattress. He gave her still sensitive clit a few rubs before slowly pushing into her.

"Ooohhh, you feel so fucking good." He moaned as he buried himself completely into her. He began to move in and out, letting her get used to the sensation. He withdrew nearly entirely when Emily spoke.

"Fuck me like you mean it, Roland. Or I'm-"

"You got it." And with that he slammed into her. She let out a soft moan. He leaned forward, arms either side of her, gripping the sheets as he fucked into her relentlessly. 

"Oh Roland, you're so good inside me, I feel so full." She praised him, spurring him on with her heels. She pressed hard into his backside to drive his cock further into her

"Can you do me a favor?" Roland grunted, keeping his pace.

"Yeah."

"Hit me"

"Where?"

"Ass."

"On...your ass?"

"Jesus- Shut up and fuckin' spank me already, would you?" He spat.

She smacked his ass.

"Harder than that, do I look fuckin fragile?" He picked up his pace to prove his point, his cock rubbing over her g-spot over and over.

Emily flexed her hand and brought it down on his ass. Hard.

Roland's eyes dilated further and he was breathing harder. "Yeah that's it. Again." She complied. Something about it unleashed him. He thrust into her harder and faster, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm close. Really close." She gasped.

"Ride me. I want you to ride me." He responded.

Emily only nodded and the lawyer lay back as she remounted him and sat on his cock with no effort. 

She set a pace equally brutal to his, lifting herself up and coming down on his hard dick. Roland rolled into it, meeting her hips each time. He grabbed her hips, firmly enough to leave bruises, and drove himself into her, grunting with every pelvic motion. Emily planted a hand on his chest and used it to leverage herself onto his cock.

“Roland, Roland, Roland, Roland!” She moaned breathily, “I’m going to come.” Roland reached for her clit, giving her some extra friction to push her over the edge.

“Come for me, baby, come for me.” and with that, she clenched down on his cock, seeing stars.

“FUCK-” She screamed, her nails raking down his chest, riding out her orgasm.

Between her nail and her screams, it was enough for Roland. His thrusting became erratic as he felt the heat build in his stomach, and then- he came with a growl.

“JEezus goddman fucking Christ-” he grunted, fucking into her through his own wave of pleasure. Emily fell forward onto his chest, and stayed there until they had both come down sufficiently from their high. She rolled off of him, laying beside him, breathing heavily. 

“That was uh” she began.

“Really fucking good” He finished. Roland turned towards her and snaked a hand around her waist, pulling her closer.

“What are you-”

“Cuddles afterwards are one of the best parts, besides getting off.” He chuckled into her neck.

“Roland, I’m surprised you’d be this, ah, sentimental.” Emily chided gently.

“Would you shut up and let me hold you, please?” He asked gruffly. She smiled and nodded her head, shifting back into his warmth. 

“Oh, I ordered Chinese for us by the way, it should be here soon.”

Emily felt him wiggle contentedly. “Remind me to give you a raise.”

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, dears <3 I hoped you liked it
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated :)


End file.
